Darth Gregori
Introduction As you can probably guess Darth Gregori's true name is unknown. What is known is that he was once a soldier for the United States Army and was station in Osaka for a time. After leaving the army he became a mercenary. He fought as a gun for hire for a time. He eventually took up a job working for the HLF, Human Liberation Front, as a facility guard. This job was a lure. Gregori was captured, experimented on, and brain washed. At the end of this experement the man who was Gregori was gone and replaced with the Super Soldier Darth Gregori. Appearance Darth Gregori is a dark skin man with many scars. His hair is cut short, and his beard neatly timed. He wears a suit of white armor over his body at all times. The armor protects him from bullets, stabs, and chemical weapons. It even has a oxygen supply, air filters, and a re breather. The suit he wears is called the HLF Atlas Mark 7. It was developed and designed by the HLF and was given to Darth Gregori for field testing. Personality Darth Gregori has no memories of his life before he awoke inside of the HLF lab. He was told that he was a soldier who died in battle against a evil quirk user along the side of his wife. He was then revived by experimental technology and given a second chance at life. With the extra robot parts on his body and his lack of memories Gregori believed the lie and swore himself to the goals and teachings of the HLF. Gregori is ruthless in battle. He spares no one. Gender, Age, Nationality, Ethnicity, and even disability means nothing to him. For Darth Gregori the ends justify the means. He does not care what he has to do to get his objective done. Despite is ruthlessness Gregori does not hate quirk users. His organization hates them, and in his mind a quirk user killed his wife, but Gregori himself feels no hatred toward them. For him they are simply targets that need to be erased and objects that need to be moved. However it should be noted that he is constantly on the look out for quirks that manipulate metal. He is searching for the one that killed his wife. Beyond his mission objectives Darth Gregori is a likable guy to his allies. He aids them when they are in trouble and keeps a keen eye on their health. He takes notice of their hobbies, skills, and their abilities. On several occasions he has council a few of their members when they started to question their faith in the mission. To their surprise he did not push the doctrine of the HLF down their throat, but told them to follow what their hearts thought was right. His words and understanding drew these wayward members back into the order, not thought hatred, but love for their fellow brothers in the fight. Abilities Before Gregori became a member of the HLF he was a soldier in the United States Army. As a result of this he was trained to military standards and was among the elite. However after he was brainwashed by the HLF he gained several cybernetic parts that were implanted into his body to boost his abilities. Due to this he has Superhuman Physical stats. Physical Traits Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Endurance Superhuman Reflexes Martial Arts Wrestling, Kick Boxing, Akido, Combatives, Weapons and Equipment #Beam Saber - The beam saber is a experimental weapon created by the HLF. It was created though abusive and amoral science. The weapon itself is made up of parts from synthesized parts of different quirk users. The sword works by forcing light into a solid state and have it form at the end of the control rod. This is possible though the unique properties of specialized particle waves that are usually released from a quirk users brains. The particle wave is copied by the handle and emitted though it's tip. The weapon itself is charged with a Micro Fusion Cell. Only the HLF currently have them. They can last up to seventy years if not damaged. #blast Cannon Plasma Riffle - Darth Gregori's Plasma rifle is also a HLF weapon. The weapon was developed by studying the quirk Blast Cannon from a subject that has it. The weapon runs on micro fusion cells and shoots bullets of water plasma. The water plasma is achieved in a similar fashion as the Beam Saber. The gun emits a certain particle wave that acts as a catalyses that causes the waver to change into it's plasma state. The cell in the gun can last up to seventy years undamaged, but the water is limited. As a result Gregori has to reload with water clips. The gun can fire off twenty shots before a clip has to be replaced. It should be noted that if the cell is damaged it will exploded. The explosion is big enough to take out a tank and is considered highly dangerous. #5 Spare Micro Fusion cells #Anti-Quirk Grenades - The Anti-Quirk Grenades are weapons developed and sold by Momma Moe. The maiden of evil has reverse engineered Death Dealer's Death Fog, and placed it inside of grenades. They can be tossed to make a smoke screen that cancels out quirk power. Useful in a fight against multiple quirk users. Darth usually carries ten of them on him at a time. #First Aid Kit #GPS #Tracking Proof Smart Phone built into helmet #Anti-Toxin #Puffer Fish Poison #Flash Bangs 2 #Smoke bombs 2 #Grappling Hook - Built into suit #EMP pulse device #M4 Carbine Assult Rifle with five clips - When he wants to go old school #Game Boy 3Ds - You known why #Desert Desert Eagle Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Quirkless Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Wielder Category:Gunslinger Category:HLF